Just A Bed Time Story
by 123ReeseCup
Summary: A huge battle has began between the light and the dark kingdom. When the princess gets stolen everyone becomes mad with anger and there's no telling what will happen.


"You still can't sleep Lucy?" the little Lucy sat up from her crib. "Bed time story" she said sleepily. The girl waked over to her and picked her up in her arms and sat in a nearby seat. Rocking her softly back and forth. The girls long orange hair covered Lucy like a blanket. "Once upon a time there was a kingdom of light and a kingdom of dark. The kingdom of light loved color and sun. They were the nicest kingdom that ever lived. And I have to say that they had some pretty good deserts" the girl said as Lucy giggled. But one day a new kingdom came along and tried to push the good kingdom out. Who would do such a thing you might say" "Bad kingdom?" Lucy added. "Bad kingdom indeed. The kingdom of the darkness was ruled by an evil man and his name was Aizen. He was a pretty bad ruler because he ruled with a soccer ball" she laughed "noo" Lucy added with a smile. "Oh yes he did, he found it thinking it was a weapon. He would scare his people and of course they were terrified. He had a group of 10 sons and daughters. He would call them by number because he was too lazy to memorize their names. He liked them all but he liked 4 the best. He did everything he asked and didn't talk back. His name was ulquiorra. Ulqui for short. He was a very skinny young boy and very small unlike the others who were very large." She continued but interrupted by Lucy. "Just like me!" "Yep, just like you. He wasn't liked by his brothers and sisters but he didn't mind, the only person that mattered was his father's opinion.

One day his father was battling with the queen and king of the light over land. He called upon ulqui to steal there beautiful daughter, orihime" "Hey! That's you!" Lucy said with a cheerful voice. Orihime looked up laughing "Yep, right again. So he followed his order and stole the princess" Lucy sat there gasping. "He brought her over to their side; something caught his eyes her hair and skin were glowing. He had never seen anything like this before. When he touched her she was warm. Something he had never felt. He would sneak in and give her treats from time to time and that would put a smile on her face. They started to form a friendship and soon became good friends. But he knew that it couldn't stay this way. He was the prince of the dark and she was the princess of light" Lucy snuggled in to orhime's chest and closed her eyes. "They soon grew up together and formed an even stronger relationship. Every day that he would sneak in there she would ask the same question over and over again. "Can I go back now" and that bugged him because he knew that he couldn't because his father said no. he bowed to his father and said "I have attended to the princess father" "good good" the king said. "We won't need to worry about her any more, she will be blackened in the morning" his father laughed. "But father" ulqui said loudly. He had never talked back to him before. "Forgive me father" he pleated. Ulqui realized what he was going to do. He raced to the princess's cell and carried her on his shoulder. "I won't let them hurt you" he whispered and sped to the door carrying the sleeping girl. Finally got to the other side and set her down gently. "Your safe now" he said he looked at her with emerald eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Ulquiorra?" he turned around to find his father glaring at him. "Pick her up and bring her back right now." He ordered. "I cannot do that father" he said as he looked up at him. The king was getting angry now and pushed the boy out of the way. The princess finally awoke and looked at ulqui first then to the person who held her. "It would be better for you to sleep right now" he said with a smirk. "What are you doing to ulqui?!" she said with a frightened voice. The boy stood up and bolted toward his father and lifted her out of his arms. In a second she was on the other side. "No Ulquiorra!" she screamed as he put up a wall of darkness between them. A tear streaked down her face as she watched her friend disappear in darkness. She screamed and banged her hands against the wall trying to break it but at last she had no strength. She lay crying. On the other side was ulquiorra battling his dad. "I see you have new emotions because of that girl, I guess I will have to take them all away for your good" the king said as he took hold of the boys head and started to suck his memories of emotion and orihime. Green tears came out from his eyes, staining his cheeks. He managed to say his final words with his memories. "My heart. Will always care for you" and with that he passed out. "Heart. What is 'heart'?" "Well….heart is an emotion...Like...My heart cares for you" orhime said with a smile. "You people are very strange" she laughed with a cheerful sound. "Well thank you" she smiled and he just looked away awkwardly. 'At least now she will be safe'

"Now presenting Queen Orihime Inoue, queen of the light Kingdom. Everyone clapped and thought about how long it took her to find her way home. That nasty kingdom of the dark stole her away from them. Presenting Prince Ulquiorra Cifer, Rank 4. Aizen sat on his thrown grinning and clapping at his favorite son. His greatest achievement. The prince stood and bowed as he sat on the throne next his father, thinking that there's something missing in his life. Orihime sat on her throne and smiled. Thinking about ulquiorra. 'I will one day find you' she thought with a heart full of hope. Orihime ended and looked at the girl sleeping in her lap. She sighed. "You fell asleep at the best part…" she picked her up and sat her gently down in the crib. "Good night Lucy" she said softly as she turned off the light and closed the door.


End file.
